


The Legend of the Red King

by honeybearbee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Character, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fish out of Water, Gay Character, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Lesbian Character, M/M, Magic, Magical Accidents, Magical Artifacts, Nonbinary Character, Other, Strong Female Characters, Women in the Military
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: this is a rough draft of the book i hope to publish! enjoy.
Kudos: 1





	The Legend of the Red King

Laura Winters opened the door to her apartment and shook her umbrella out. It had been pouring with rain for days in Morro Bay, California. The city was usually foggy, but rain wasn’t unusual either. Though, this rain storm was getting worse and Laura wondered if she should even drive to her parents’ place in Atascadero for the weekend. It was her parents anniversary, but it might be cancelled. 

_I better call and check,_ she thought.

Laura placed the umbrella in the stand her roommate, Shelly, had bought two weeks before. She ran a hand through her damp hair and smiled slightly as she heard a whine from her bedroom.

“I’m coming Dakota, hang on,” she called out as she put down her bag and keys.

Dakota was Laura’s husky mix that she had brought with her when she moved to Morro Bay to work at a local bookstore. Shelly didn’t mind having him around and said she didn’t mind letting him roam the apartment while they were in away, but Laura felt better leaving him in his crate while she was at school or work. Laura moved towards her room and opened the door. She saw Dakota laying down, looking as sad as he could. Laura chuckled and let him out of the crate. Once he was out, Dakota jumped all over her in excitement.

Laura laughed in delight and said, “I’ll take you out! I know you don’t like the rain, but that’s too bad mister.”

Dakota whined and raced to the door to sit in front of it, patiently waiting for Laura to put his harness and leash on.

“Good boy,” she murmured.

Other people found it weird that Laura talked to Dakota like he could understand her, but Laura didn’t really care. Sometimes she knew her dog was smarter than most people. His mother had been that way too.

Laura ruffled Dakota’s fur and said dramatically, “Come, let us brave the storm!” She flung the door open and pushed Dakota outside, knowing he would never move on his own. Then she slammed the door behind her. “No turning back now,” she grinned. Dakota whined, but started walking.

****

Laura flinched as Dakota shook himself off and proceeded to get water everywhere.

“Thanks buddy,” she said sarcastically as she wiped her face. “I needed another bath today.”

Dakota woofed and shook himself again. Then he wandered into the kitchen. She made a face, then rolled her eyes at herself.

“I’m going to dry you off, so don’t try and run,” Laura shouted at him as she stripped off her jacket. Before she could follow after her dog, the phone and doorbell rang at the same time. Laura quickly grabbed the phone saying, “Can you wait a minute please?” 

She answered the door, the phone tucked between her ear and shoulder. At the door, was a delivery man, holding a small package. Laura frowned in confusion as she signed for the package and took it. She thanked the delivery man and shut the door.

Once that was done, she placed the package down, shifted the phone and said, “Hello?”

“Laura,” her mom said down the line. “What happened?”

“Oh, hi mom, I was just going to call you. The phone rang and so did the doorbell. I figured the door would be quicker,” she laughed. “It looks like I got a package.”

“Oh, it’s from Edina.”

“Grandma?” Laura looked the package over. There was no name to whom it was from. “Why is she sending me this? Isn’t she coming for the party? Is the party still even on?”

“Yes, of course, to both. We’ve just moved it inside. And as for the package, it’s just a tradition, apparently. She did the same for Darren at the end of his first year of college.”

Laura winced, but only said, “Oh, neat. I’ll open it later.” She coughed and asked, “Now, why did you call me? Anything serious?”

“No,” her mom laughed. “I was just calling to ask how your day was? I know it must have been busy with people selling textbooks back.”

“Yes, it was. Though, this weather kept most people away.” Laura looked out the living room window. The rain lashed down harder and showed no sign of stopping. She sat carefully on the couch and removed her wet shoes and socks. She made a face and left them to drape in front of the fireplace.

“It does seem to be pouring over there on the coast. Will you be able to make it?”

“I think so.”

“Just drive carefully. You know that 41 scares me.”

“I know, mom. I’ll be careful,” Laura sighed. Her mom was such a worrier.

Her mom laughed, “I can hear you rolling your eyes at me.”

“Sorry, mom.”

“You are not! Anyway, your dad can’t wait to see you. He wants to talk to you about coming back home and working for him.”

Laura said nothing as she made her way into the kitchen. She snorted as she saw Dakota lying forlornly on the mat in front of the sink. He had his head between his paws and looked up at her with sad blue eyes.

“What is it?” her mom asked.

“Dakota being a massive goober. He doesn’t like that I’ve made him wait to be dried off.”

“Well, then,” her mom laughed again. “Go take care of him. I’ll see you this weekend.”

“Okay. Bye mom, I love you.”

“Love you too. Bye.”

Laura waited until her mom hung up, then she sighed as she placed the phone on the counter. She grabbed a raggedy looking towel and sat down. Dakota crawled over and put his head in her lap. Laura laughed and proceeded to dry Dakota off. He made pleased noises as she went.

“I wish I could tell them how I feel about working with dad,” Laura sighed again. She leaned over and kissed Dakota’s head. He was as dry as he was going to get. “Let's go into the bedroom to open grandma’s package.”

She stood, went back to grab the package, and then went into her bedroom. Dakota ran past her and jumped on the bed. She shook her head as she watched him turn in a circle a few times, before flopping down. Laura quickly changed out of her wet clothes and hung them in her bathroom. She longed to take a hot shower, but that would throw her schedule off, so she settled for throwing on a pair of warm, but comfy blue sweatpants. She grabbed a white t-shirt and a black checked flannel to cover up her arms with.

 _No socks though,_ she thought. _I gotta let my feet breathe._ She grinned and wiggled her toes in the carpet before climbing up next to Dakota and sat cross legged on her bed. She reached over to her nightstand and pulled out a pair of scissors. 

“I wonder what Grandma sent,” Laura said as she cut open the tape on the box. Inside was another box, but it was wrapped in brown paper. She quickly pulled that off and frowned down in confusion at what appeared to be a jewelry box. “I know this is her jewelry box, but I don’t know why she gave it to me. I don’t wear jewelry and she never lets it out of her sight.” She saw a note still in the wrapping, grabbed it, and began reading. 

_Laura,_

_I know things are tough for you right now. I know someday you’ll be able to tell your parents, especially my stubborn son, how you feel. I hope you can do it after their party, but if not, that’s fine too. You know I love you no matter what. I also know that you don’t wear jewelry, but I found this box in my great-aunt’s attic many years ago. It...changed my life and I hope it can change yours too. If you just repeat the words carved onto the lid, out loud, I’m fairly certain they will help you. Don’t worry if you can’t pronounce it correctly, it’s the thought that counts more than anything. See you at Christmas._

_Love, Grandma_

Laura leaned back against her pillows and sighed again. Dakota curled up closer to her and she began to stroke his fur. “Grandma gets it, gets me, but I don’t think my parents ever will.” She sat up again and opened the box. There were some words carved into the lid, but they were very faint. Laura squinted and brought the box closer to her face. “Nee mar uh sheeltear uh beetear?” Laura tried. “Shit, I butchered that!” she laughed. Dakota woofed, as if in agreement.

Laura hugged him tightly, but suddenly dropped the box. “Ah!” she shouted. “That’s hot! How did that happen?”The room became brighter and brighter, nearly becoming white. Laura held on to Dakota tighter, afraid to move. Then there was a flash of light. When the light disappeared, the only thing left in the room, besides Laura’s things, was the jewelry box. The words _Ní mar a shíltear a bhítear*_ were glowing brightly from inside the lid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ní mar a shíltear a bhítear = Things aren’t as they seem


End file.
